The Guy I used to know
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: Lenka is new to this certain school. She then meets Rinto and instantly falls in love. But, he turned her down. What will happen? Please no flames because it's my first Romance story ok? Rated T just in case, but there's no bad things. Just kissing XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have just realized that I've gone from fan fiction for like, almost 2 years! Now, I'm gonna get active and post more stories. I've just discovered Rin, Len, Lenka and Rinto a year ago (I think, I'm not good at remembering, okay?) and decided to erase my old story and create this as the second (The first story is "The Missing Daughter"). So enjoy okay? _Julia**

**Yoooooo! Hello guys! _Ann **

**Hey! who told you to jump in? _Julia**

**_Ann**

**Seriously, this computer is driving me _Julia**

***Puts hand over her mouth* Don't say it! _Ann**

***Sigh* Ok, I won't use the road roller *Rolls eyes* _Julia **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE FANMADE GENDERBENDS. I DO OWN SOME, BUT THEY ARE MY OC's.**

**P.S. This story is about Rinto and Lenka (Rin and Len's genderbends). And Rin Kagamine and Lenka Kagamine's last names are changed to 'Shizuki'(in this story). _Julia**

**P.S.S. Len and Lenka are not related in this story. _Julia**

**P.S.S.S. I like leeks! :3 XD _Julia**

**Hey! Stop blabbing and let them read! _Ann**

***reads Ann's diary* _Julia**

**Hey! _Ann **

**Anyways…. Enjoy and tell me what you guys think…. _Julia**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID. CRYPTON DOES. THE PLOT AND THIS ACCOUNT BELONGS TO JULIA.**

Rin POV

"Rinny-Chan! Wait up! You're too fast!" Lenka shouted, jogging to catch up with me. "I swear, you're too fast Onee-chan," she said, panting for breath. I snickered. "And I can't believe you're slow as a pig." She pouted."It's not funny, Onee-chan." Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Rin Shizuki and Lenka is my twin sister. I was born first, that's why she called me Onee-chan. I stared at my watch. "Nee, Lenka, what time are we supposed to be at school?" Lenka tapped her foot and looked at the timetable. She looked at me with a shocked expression and dropped the timetable. I looked at her shocked face and picked up the paper. I waved it in front of her face.

"Lenka… are you okay?"

She snapped to reality and took the paper from my hand. Once again, she scanned the paper quickly, and then shoved it inside her backpack. The bus came and we sat on front, buckling our seat belts. I stared at her worriedly and she looked back at me.

"Nee, Onee-chan, do you need something?"

"Lenka, is something bothering you?"

"I-it's n-nothing O-onee-c-chan…"

I could tell there was something wrong with my little sister. I looked at her with a curious look. I sighed.

"Lenka, I know there's something wrong."

She stared at me with a worried face.

"F-fine, I'll tell you.."

I looked at her closely, trying to brace my ears to listen for some important situation.

She sighed.

"Onee-chan, I'm just worried about my first day. Plus, there is Math in the schedule!" she whined.

Lenka is very poor in Math. She couldn't concentrate to the teacher, she was always thinking about her favorite subjects, English and Science. I ruffled her hair carefully.

"Aww, don't worry, you'll get the hang of it."

Lenka POV

I feel that something bad will happen on my first day here.

I got more and more nervous as we go closer to the building. I slowly got my timetable out and got another one which was Rin's. Yeah, we are twins, but Crypton High is weird. Even kids the same age don't get the same classes all the time. I rolled my eyes. First subject is: Biology for me and Music for Rin. I sighed and slowly gave her timetable.

"See you later Lenka!" she said, waving.

I waved back.

Now, I need to prepare for the torture of a life time.

I went to the Biology lab, which is a couple of lockers away.

But before I went in, a person opened the door for me.

It was a blonde boy wearing hairclips like my sister.

"Hello, you must be a new student. My name is Rinto Kagamine and it's a pleasure to meet you. What's your name?" He asked, with a kind and friendly smile. I blushed.

"My name is Lenka. Lenka Shizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you too," I said with a smile.

For a second there, I thought I saw him blush. But that's not possible, I'm certainly a geek.

I went inside and took a seat next to a girl with short green hair and green eyes. She turned to her side and saw me, but smiled.

"Hello there, well, it's everybody's first day except the teachers and the principal, so, what's your name? My name is Gumi Megpoid." She said, putting out her hand for me to shake.

I smiled and shook her hand.

"My name is Lenka Shizuki.

Her eyes widened.

"Lenka? That's the most cutest name I have ever heard!" She whispered, smiling.

I smiled back.

Maybe this school is not bad after all. Then, Sensei went inside. I tried to pay extra attention and got the main idea. I met many friends, and they planned to sit with me during Lunch.

_**Lunch Break**_

I lined up at the lunch line and got a carton of milk, two bananas, a hamburger, and some fries.

I saw my new friends waving at table 2, waiting for me. I smiled and sat down.

My new friends were Miki, Lily, SeeU, Kaito, Kaiko, Gumi, Meiko, Len and Miku.

"So, who are you liking this school, Shizuki?" Kaito the ice cream lover asked, taking a scoop from his dessert. I giggled. "Well, I like it a whole lot, and I even thought I had a bad day, but I didn't!" I said, happily taking a big bite from my burger.

I learned some new things about my friends: Miki likes cherries, Lily doesn't like to cut her hair, SeeU likes to put on makeup, Kaito and Kaiko (Brother and Sister) likes to eat ice cream before eating anything else, Gumi likes to talk about boys and likes carrots, Meiko likes to sneak in alcohol in school, Len likes bananas (like me) and Miku likes leeks. I know right? Who would possibly like to eat leeks?

"Well, Lenka, we were wondering, if you want to hang out with us sometimes?" Miku asked.

"Somewhere special?" Len asked, peeling his banana.

"Well sure, where to?" I asked.

**Question of the chapter: What do you think of Lenka? _Ann **

**Leave your responses in the reviews :D**

**:DDD See you on the next chapter :D _Julia **


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE FANMADE GENDERBENDS. I DO OWN SOME, BUT THEY ARE MY OC's.

So, what are you waiting for? Scroll down and read! :D _Julia

P.S. Ann isn't here, she's busy with something.. T_T _Julia

Dismissal Time

As I walked to find my sister, I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see who it was, and apparently, It was another boy with blonde hair. If you think that person is Rinto, you're completely wrong. His hair was a bit longer, and his blonde hair is very light. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. I gulped.

"Hey, you're Lenka right?" he asked coldly.

I gulped. I wish somebody was here to save me. I tried to slip my wrist off his grip but he was too strong. To make matters worse, he tightened his grip.

"Answer my question!"

"Yes I am, okay? Now please let me go!"

I thought I saw a blonde boy with hairclips pass by and looked like Rinto, but I thought it must have been my imagination.

"Let her go!" I heard a voice say.

I gasped.

It was Rinto.

"Didn't you hear me, Nero? I said, let her go!"

The so-called-boy-Nero just smirked and tightened his grip even more. I let out a squeak of pain as he did that. I looked back at Rinto. He had a worried look for me, and an angry glare for Nero.

I saw Nero smirk even wider and he let me go.

But then, I saw him attack Rinto.

I cried at the sight.

Rinto was getting punched in the face by Nero, while I just sat there for nothing.

I felt like a betrayer.

So, I slowly got up and pushed Nero unto the floor, hearing him hiss in pain. I stood near Rinto and helped him get up. He had a surprised look on his face, following by a blush. I stared at him, feeling my face heat up.

"Look out!" I screamed.

Rinto immediately turned around, kicking Nero in the gut. Nero fell as he let out a groan.

Rinto looked back at me, as if he's very thankful.

"Thanks." He muttered under his breath.

I felt my heart pounding, my face heating up and found myself staring at him.

I smiled at him and said, "Thank you too, for helping me."

He blushed and looked away. "You're welcome."

But, as he turned around to leave, I heard a voice, screaming in my head.

Rinto turned around.

"Please don't leave me Rinto! I'm afraid!"

He saw my arms wrapped around his waist.

He turned to face me.

Rinto POV

"Afraid of what, my princess?"

Lenka looked at me.

"I'm afraid of what to tell you! I mean, we only met this morning and.."

"And?"

"Rinto, I like you! No no, I love you!" she said, burying her head to my arms.

I felt my heart pounding to my ears. But I already have a-

"Lenka, I'm sorry, but.. I mean, I do have a crush on you, but I already have a girlfriend!"

I felt my heart drop as I saw her crying even more.

"I'm sorry Lenka…"

Then I turned around, leaving her heartbroken.

Lenka POV

He had a girlfriend?

I started crying even more.

I do love him.

And I would do anything just to get him.

Without him, I can't move on.

I started to pack up my books and wash my face in the bathroom.

I wanted to go home and have a rest.

See ya next chap! _Julia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spaces

**Me: I did this chapter yesterday. Gosh, I forgot the title of the story when I was making this! Oh well, I already found out, so, just read and review please, I worked hard on this in our lebaran break! (I started this in the morning as soon as I woke up) Sorry I didn't update fast! We had the first examinations, so sorry! It was sooo hard! Being Grade 6 is hard, believe me ):**

Lenka's POV

As soon as I got home from school today, I immediately finished my homework. I've been spacing out lately, as I've been told, by my best friend, Kaiko-chan. I rolled my eyes. Spacing out? Whaaat? 'I'm definitely not,' I told myself, but all a sudden, my stomach growled in hunger. Groaning, I walked slowly down the stairs, accidentally falling on the last step.

"Ouch," I moaned, rubbing my painful head. I quickly rushed to the refrigerator, but to my shock,

"Rin-Chan! Where are the bananas?!" I yelled, frustrated. Did we run out again? Seriously, could I really eat that many? Once, I ate a whole bunch and I really craved for more. But this isn't the topic I want to talk about right now. I'm starving.

"Whaaat? I can't hear you, Lenka! If it's bananas you want, buy some at the market! Here!" Rin threw my wallet to me, accidentally hitting my head. She has a very terrible aim.

"Owww! Well thank you so much sis, you added pain to my head!" I retorted, once more rubbing my aching head. "I'm buying an aspirin!"

"Sorry!" Rin replied, but she fell into a fit of giggles.

"No, No, No! Not that! That! Yeah!" I was in the supermarket, and I asked one employee to help me pick one bunch.

He sighed in exasperation. Finally, he grabbed the biggest bunch - the one that I wanted. I squealed in happiness, then went to the counter.

I stopped. Bananas weren't enough. I want a hamburger too.

***

I skipped happily to the Sweet Café, and after I ordered, I just sat there, looking at the beautiful swans, who were swimming on a pond nearby. I closed my eyes. I really wanted to visit the Swan Park, but, I actually don't have that much money on my hands, and my summer part-time job would start very soon.

"Here you go, Miss." The waitress would ever smile kindly at me, and I just nodded, giving her a little tip. She smiled, and merrily skipped to the counter.

As I sipped my Ice Cream Shake, something in the corner caught my eye. Rinto..with another girl.

My eyes were welling up with tears. Yes. I bet that was his girlfriend. They look really happy together, so why can't I just accept the fact that I should be happy for them and move on? I shook my head.

Slowly, I dabbed the tissue on my now-wet-eyes. I nibbled on my hamburger, slowly wiping my eyes with the tissue every time they well up with tears.

***

The next day at school, I found myself fiddling with my pen, for there was a quiz today. Fortunately, I studied.

"...and, you just add x to the formula and here we have the answer." Mr Nat, my Math teacher continued, looking at everyone in the class. I honestly like Mr Nat as my teacher, he was strict, but very nice, and willing to help others.

"So, does anyone have questions?" He asked, lowering his glasses. No one raised their hands. "Hmm, okay, so who got it all correct?"

I looked at my paper, with my eyes wide open. I..I got it all correct.

I raised my hand, but nobody else had it correct. They were looking at their papers, with ashamed looks on their faces.

Mr Nat smiled. "Lenka and Rinto. Congratulations."

I glanced at Rinto, with his hand raised. I quickly put my hand down on my lap, sighing in relief. If I failed, Meiko, my mother would be angry at me.

***

"So today, we're going to make a play, and everyone in groups has to cooperate. Got it?" Mrs Freya, my History teacher asked.

All of us nodded, and she started to group us into two groups.

"Okay, Group One members, Rinto, Lenka, Kaiko, Nigaito, Haku, Mikuo, Neru and Gumi."

I glanced at Rinto. He looked disappointed, and he was staring straight at the grey haired girl, Utatane Piku. She's the most popular girl in our class.

I blinked. Thank goodness Kaiko was with me.

"Now, for group Two Members, Sonika, Rei, Miku, Marth, Piku, Hakuo, SeeU and Miki. You may plan now."

Everybody ran to their groups. Kaiko took my hand, and we went to our group.

Mrs Freya gave us a topic. Wha-? A Greek Play about Orpheus and Eurydice?

"Hmm, so, who will be Orpheus, and who will be Eurydice?" Gumi asked, looking at everyone suspiciously.

"I think Eurydice should be Lenka!" Haku giggled, and I turned red.

"Useless, useless, useless." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Okay, Lenka will be Eurydice! Who will be Orpheus, then?" Gumi said, cheerfully.

I turned to Gumi. "Who said you were the leader?" I asked, still blushing. The worst part about being Eurydice was she and Orpheus kissed, and I'm terrified about that part. But Mrs Freya won't tolerate it- we were high schoolers, and it all must be complete.

"I did!" Gumi pouted, and thought about something deeply.

"I know! I know!" Gumi cried, "RINTO will be Orpheus!"

"WHAT?!" I said, in utter shock. I was supposed to kiss..Rinto?

I glanced at Rinto, and he had a huge blush plastered on his face.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Gumi smiled, and that's when everything blacked out.

***

"Lenka! Are you okay? Please respond!" Rinto cried out, and I could tell that he was sitting on a chair next to me. Everything was still black. I wanted to wake up and hug him, but I feel like my body is tense again. Like when I was little.

(Flashback)  
_  
Everything seemed to have been right that day. I was sitting in my little playhouse, pretending to make tea, as I waited for him to come._

"Mr Teddy Bear, do you think that the boy whom I met in the park likes me?" I would always say, and poke my Teddy bear. I pretended that it answered, but in my imagination, it said: "Someday you will understand these feelings. Someday..."

My body started to become tense. I feel.. I feel...

(Flashback End)

I could remember him a bit. He looks like Rinto, but I didn't catch his name. He seemed to remember my name though, I was silly. I was six years old then.

And I feel like I could read Rinto's feelings.

"Lenka.." He whispered.

I couldn't open my eyes. I felt as if they were plastered close to my face. But I could hear him.

"I..I like you.."

**Me: Chapter 3 is up! Please be nice! Hey, and have you figured out who is Rinto's girlfriend? ;) **

**I did. –Ann**

**I wasn't asking you. –Julia**

**Whatever, review please! –Ann**

**P.S. If there are some Spelling errors, please tell me.**

Chapter 4: Orpheus and Eurydice


End file.
